And just when she thought she found love
by Jeweltjuh
Summary: Since a few weeks Sakura became Mrs. Uchiha. But what is bothering her? And what is bothering Kakashi? Sakura is such a sweet girl, she would never do something like that. Would she? A hot KakaSaku oneshot.


Sakura placed the plate with two fried eggs on the table. She also put down a cup of coffee for her husband. He was still sleeping but in about 5 minutes he wanted to get waked. Sakura looked in the mirror on the wall and went with her hands through her long, pink hair. She smiled to her reflection. Her life was perfect now, like it should be for a kunoichi like her. After she and Naruto rescued him from himself he came back to Konoha. Naruto, Sasuke and she became the best friends. Team 7 was back again. And they would stay forever together now, she knew it for sure. They were now 2 years ahead and they were still the best friends. Well, that sounds for Naruto and Sasuke and herself and Naruto. Because since a few weeks ago she wasn't longer Haruno Sakura. She was now Uchiha Sakura. Since six weeks she had his last name. And she was proud of her last name. When she was 16 she swore that she'd never fall in love with the Uchiha again. But fate had other plans with her feelings, so as it seemed. And a month after she turned 18, the black haired guy proposed to her. In front of all their friends he got down on one knee and put a beautiful silver ring with a shining ruby on her finger. With everyone cheering them on she felt the most luckiest girl in the world.

Her wedding dress was beautiful white. It had a long white bottom and a part of her belly was shown while the top and bottom were connected with a few strings. Everybody would've looked like a whore. Sakura didn't. She looked elegant and sweet. Her wedding was what she always dreamed about. Only there were two people missing.

Her old sensei and one of her best friends, Hatake Kakashi and so as Lee. But Lee was in the hospital and he couldn't see Sakura wedding an other guy instead of him. But she has never known the reason that Kakashi didn't showed up. Naruto, Sasuke's best man, was so angry at him that he wanted to search for him. Yes, Sakura wanted Kakashi to be there but he probably had more important things to do. She hasn't seen him since a week for the wedding.

Actually, nobody has seen the Copycat ninja lately. Could there be something wrong? Sakura was sure that Tsunade didn't gave him a long-time mission. Suddenly a worried feeling went through Sakura's body. Like if she just had to speak to the silver haired ninja. She was worried. She really was. She ran out of the house, leaving Sasuke asleep.

* * *

Kakashi grabbed a towel and dried his body. He looked in the mirror, and noticed his open eye stood sad. Something bothered him for a long time now. But he just didn't knew what. Or maybe he didn't want to know.

He was closing himself off from the world lately. Doing easy A ranked missions and just staying at home. He didn't want to speak to anyone. He put his mask back on and put his forehead protector in the right place too. He dressed himself and then walked to his kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

-KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK-

"Hatake Kakashi! I know you're there so open up the door!"  
For a second Kakashi's heart skipped a beat, but he ignored it. He walked to the door, while Sakura was still knocking.

He had the urge to open up the door but he just couldn't.

"Hatake Kakashi! If you won't open the door now I'll break the lock. And you know I'm not kidding!"

Kakashi could feel that Sakura was mending her chakra into her right hand. He opened the door, right before she wanted to punch it in.

"Good morning Sakura," he said with the same lazy tone as always. He looked at his ex-student in front of him. He knew this all along, she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a woman now. And damn, she was gorgeous. He knew what was wrong with him. It hit him right in the face. And it stood right in front of him. Haruno, no, Uchiha Sakura. He loved her. She looked at him with her big emerald eyes. He always could see everything in her eyes, and right know he could see the anger and the worries. He could feel it, he could feel her heart worrying for him. But he had no idea why.

Sakura calmed down a bit, but she couldn't look at Kakashi. She stood before the man which she rushed out of the house for. The man for which she left her husband asleep while actually she had to wake him up, he would probably be pissed at her by now.  
And she didn't knew why. She really didn't know. She only knew that she was happy to see him.

"Kakashi," she began while she stared at her feet "Why weren't you there?"

"Where Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"Don't act stupid. You weren't there on my wedding. And I know you had a day off for it. Whole fucking Konoha had. So why? Why Kakashi? Why didn't you come!?," Sakura felt the tears burning in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help it. It hurt so bad that he wasn't there to convince her that she made the right choice. Because he wasn't there she doubted. She doubted if she made the right choice. Was it really Sasuke who she loved?

"Well, you see this black cat,.." said Kakashi while he smiled.

"Please save it, I want to know the real reason Kakashi. It's important for me…"

Kakashi looked at the pink haired kunoichi in front of him. He wanted to wipe her tears away and say to her that he loved her more than Sasuke would ever would. He wanted to tell her that he loved her longer than Sasuke ever would. He wanted to hold her longer than Sasuke would ever do. He wanted to kiss her with more love than Sasuke could ever give.

Her emerald eyes twinkled while she looked at him with a sad face. He could feel it, for some reason he could feel there hearts linked together. He slowly closed the door and softly pushed her against the wall. She didn't struggle and she didn't say anything. Her back was against the wall and next to her right shoulder was his left hand pushed against the wall.

"I'm sorry Sakura. But I couldn't, I just couldn't watch you while you married Sasuke. He's not worth you. He doesn't need you. He can get plenty of other girls who are willing to be his slave. Other beautiful girls to revive the Uchiha clan with. But he doesn't need you. He doesn't deserve you Sakura."

Sakura looked at him with big eyes. She stopped crying. The whole time Kakashi didn't look at her. She could feel his heartbeat in the same rhythm as hers. She couldn't deny this feeling. She knew that her feelings were something she couldn't hide.

"Who deserves me than Kakashi? Who really needs me? I can't imagine anyone else than Sasuke," she spoke to the silver haired ninja in front of her.

Kakashi looked at her, his free right hand went to her cheek. His masked lips softly kissed her cherry red lips. She didn't refuse, she didn't struggle. She answered his kiss with the same passion as he did.

"I need you, Sakura. I want you with me when I wake up and when I go to sleep. I want to live for you. Want to fight for you."

His hands went to his mask and slid it down. His face was gorgeous. Sakura's eyes went big and her mouth fell open a bit. Her heartbeat was so loud that she could hear it. He was more beautiful than she could ever imagine. And he could be hers. That's what she always, secretly, wanted. Her love for her ex-sensei was deep, but she thought she never made a chance. So she married the Uchiha, telling herself she loved him. But she couldn't love Sasuke anymore. Not when she has tasted the lips of the man that was meant for her.

Kakashi took her hand and hold her close to him. His hands went through her pink hair and she smelled his scent of sandalwood.

She was now sure of it. She never, ever wanted to lose this feeling. She threw her hands in his neck and kissed him passionately. Her tongue went over his lips and he let her slid into him. Their kisses were full of love. Like they never had any kisses before.

In a fast movement Kakashi lifted her up and brought her to the bedroom. Oh yes, Sakura knew what they were going to do. And she never expected it, but she was going to cheat on her husband. Kakashi lay her on his bed and started to undress them. First the shoes. Then he pulled her forehead-protector out her hair. He kissed her tenderly while her hands went to his t-shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. She turned him on his back and sat on top of him. Her hands went over his muscular body. With her fingers she softly touched every scar. His body was gorgeous. He was gorgeous. And she loved him. She grabbed the ends of her red tank-top and pulled it over her head. She kissed the lips of the silver haired man and bit softly on his lip. His hands went to her black bra, with red stripes, and undid her body from it. Sakura kissed his body and she went down to his belly. With her hands she unzipped his pants and she gently touched his boner. Kakashi removed Sakura's skirt and went with his hands over her pale skin.

He loved her so badly. So much. He wanted her, and only her. For now and forever.

Sakura let her feelings decide. And she loved the decision. Kakashi would be her man. Her love. Her bad boy. For now and forever.

* * *

I want to thank everybody for reading my first Oneshot. I was planning on making this a lemon, but then I decided to leave it this way. I like it more this way. I'm still planning on making a lemon one day.  
I hope you liked this, it was just a small story that came to me.

Please rate and comment everybody!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-x- Jeweltjuh


End file.
